catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Hack
Cats Credits Broadway - 07/10/1982 - 10/1987 - Swing (cover Coricopat, Mungojerrie, Carbucketty, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival) Biography 1982 STEVEN HACK (Standby) studied acting at CalArts and A.A.D.A., made his professional debut dancing in Grease (the movie), his Broadway debut in the ill-fated Coolest Cat in Town and played Greg in the national tour of A Chorus Line after being a "wunderstudy" for four of the roles. 2019 STEVEN HACK currently lives in Los Angeles. He grew up in St. Louis and made his professional debut as one of those dancing teens in the blockbuster movie Grease (as one of the only genuine teenagers in the entire cast.) He appeared on Broadway in shows including Cats (crawling around in the original cast for five years), and worked with Michael Bennett in A Chorus Line (for almost two years), as well as in that show's Broadway record-breaking 3,389th performance. He appeared in two Broadway shows that night – dashing from the performance of Cats at the Winter Garden Theatre down to the Shubert Theatre to step in to the Chorus Line performance. He's also been in a stream of commercials (both on-camera and voice-over), selling everything from candy bars to pick-up trucks. He moved from Broadway to film and television, working in feature films such as Thor: The Dark World and S.W.A.T. and the guest casts of numerous TV shows including American Horror Story (AHS 1984), Fresh Off the Boat, Marvel's Agent Carter, Criminal Minds, The Mentalist and a whole bunch of others. He's proud to have his successful leap from stage to television honored by being a member of the TV Academy for over 20 years. Steven also kept a foot in live theatre with credits including The Odd Couple with Nathan Lane at L.A. Theatre Works, South Pacific with Reba McEntire at The Hollywood Bowl, and he created the role of "Levi Salem Strauss" in David Rambo's new version of Paint Your Wagon at the Geffen Playhouse. His other associations with David Rambo's work include the all-star screen-to-stage adaptations of Casablanca with Christian Slater (Pantages Theatre) and Sunset Boulevard with Betty Buckley (Hollywood Bowl). He had the pleasure of returning to New York to act in the Off and Off-Off Broadway productions of Counsellor-at-Law with John Rubinstein. He also appeared in the award-winning L.A. production of Counsellor-at-Law, which ran for seven months, and never missed a performance in any of those productions. He even did the radio version for L.A. Theatre Works. (He's arguably done more performances of that play than any actor in the last 70 years. He should get some kind of award. Oh, he did get an Ovation award for the L.A. production. Okay.) A founding member of Interact Theatre Company, his performances there included Death of a Salesman, Our Town, The Laramie Project, A Little Night Music, She Loves Me and he was nominated for Ovation and A.D.A. awards for his one-man play Willie's Son (a tribute to his late father). Steven's also been a member of Musical Theatre Guild, with appearances including A Man of No Importance, Titanic and The Mystery of Edwin Drood. He would like to have a TV series, please. And to originate a role in a new Broadway show. Gallery Steven hack warm up.jpeg|Swing "Carbucketty" Steven hack anna mcneely.jpeg|with Anna McNeely Steven hack obc.jpeg|Swing "Carbucketty" Backstage Tony Awards Broadway Cast 1983.jpg|Swing "Carbucketty" Category:Swings Category:Broadway Cast